The Day Malik Died the title may change
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: yyh/ygo crossover! We know what happened to Yusuke.... but what happens when Malik dies in vain? Will he become a Spirit Detective too? The Final chapter and Epiloge are up *completed*
1. Default Chapter

Gabbi: ^____________________________________________^  
  
Demon Dog: Okay, I do NOT like that face.  
  
Gabbi: Hee hee...  
  
Malik: What is WRONG with her?  
  
Kurama: Me like perty flowers^^  
  
Hiei: Umm... there's SNOW outside...  
  
Malik: Heh, heh...  
  
Demon Dog: Why did you have the two demons here?  
  
Gabbi: They're cute^^  
  
Demon Dog: Kurama's obsessed with flowers and Hiei's... Hiei...  
  
Hiei: *veins seen* what are you saying?  
  
Demon Dog: You wanna fight?! Bring it on, Old Man!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh... why I oughta...  
  
Gabbi: o.o; we forgot the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST SOME YU-GI-OH! CRUD AND GABBI IS THINKING OF BUYING KURAMA AND HIEI ACTION FIGURES!  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Who put that in?  
  
Kurama: *Doodles it in*  
  
Gabbi: Stupid fox.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Hey! Little kid! Git out of the way!!!"  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!  
  
Rewoo, Rewoo...   
  
"This isn't good..."  
  
"I think we're too late?"  
  
"How's the kid?"  
  
"Just some bruises..."  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA?" Malik stared down the from the sky. "That's me down there!"  
  
Pop!  
  
"Ahh... you relized you're dead," said a voice.  
  
"Who- HEY!" Malik screamed. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Botan^^" the blue-haired woman said brightly. "The messenger of the underworld."  
  
"Oh crap..." Malik said, "You're gonna pull me to h-"  
  
"No, no," she laughed. "You aren't ready."  
  
"What do you mean 'not ready'? I'm dead!!!"  
  
"Well... yeah... but you shouldn't have died today."  
  
"WHAT?! MY?! ARGH!"  
  
Botan laughed. "Well..."  
  
Malik snorted. "Well, then... will I come to life?"  
  
"Botan, "It might take a while, unless you wanna stay like this."  
  
"Well, I think I will."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"I mean, if you look into my past, you'll see...."  
  
*~And so is starts~*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: Hee, Hee...  
  
Hiei: Can people review? I'm not in this yet.  
  
Kurama: Me neither.  
  
Malik: I'm dead...  
  
Gabbi: Just R&R. 


	2. The Flashback

Gabbi: Hey!  
  
Demon Dog: Hello.  
  
Kurama: Hi!  
  
Hiei: Are we done with the hellos?  
  
Gabbi: Yes.  
  
Malik: Am I, like, invisible?  
  
Gabbi: Yes!  
  
Malik: Wah.  
  
Gabbi: Kidding! *glomps him*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
**The Day Malik Died**  
  
**The Flashback**  
  
Botan looked into the past of that day.  
  
"Malik Ishtar!!!" a teacher screamed, "Where are you?!"  
  
Malik was sitting outside of the school, hanging out.  
  
"Malik Ishtar!" the teacher yelled. "You should be in math!"  
  
"But Ms. Z," Malik pleaded, "I hate math."  
  
"Oh." she slumped next to him. "You do, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, Ms. Z," Malik said, "I bite."  
  
"Oh, come on," she said confidently, "If you try it again, I'll help you. I'll make sure you get an A."  
  
"Nah." he said, "I think I'll pass."  
  
"Come on, Malik," she said, "Mrs. Crussie will be mad."  
  
"She's a jerk," Malik snarled.  
  
"Malik."  
  
"No. I don't want to."  
  
"Malik, please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She bit her lip. "Malik, you're acting like a child. I know what happened to you; your father dying when you were young and all. but come on, Malik."  
  
"Fine, but as soon as math, I'm leaving."  
  
"Really?"  
  
she pulled on his ear.  
  
"Ow!" he got up.  
  
They went to the classroom.  
  
After the boring class it was lunch.  
  
(A/N: Hey, Gabbi here. Ms. Z and Mrs. Crussie are my math teachers. Mrs. Crussie is very boring.)  
  
Malik slipped out of the school.  
  
"Yes!" he laughed. "Booyah!"  
  
He walked down the street and heard a mother scream. A little girl was walking on the busy street!  
  
"That kid!" Malik lost himself and ran out to shove the kid out of harm's way.  
  
Too bad he was hit.  
  
**The Flashback ends**  
  
"That's what happened!" Botan yelled.  
  
Malik sighed, "Yeah."  
  
Botan looked at him, a little sad. "That. is so sad."  
  
Malik spat. "Yeah, well. no matter what, I don't wanna live."  
  
Botan gasped. "But."  
  
Then she came up with the perfect idea. "Well. go to your wake." (plot reusingx.x)  
  
Malik sighed, "Okay. fine. it won't work."  
  
They went to his house.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: What's gonna happen? Will Malik reconsider? And why is there barely any YYH characters? I suggest you review! 


	3. Spirit Detectives

Gabbi: Hey, peeps! Well, I forgot to replie to some reviews from chappie one, and boy oh boy! We got some more now!  
  
Hiei and Malik: *gags*  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Well, let's replie...  
  
Thorn- YES! This will be fun... mwahahaha  
  
ladytigera21- Don't worry, Malik bugs Botan, and MORE.  
  
Pyra- Yup. The cute Egyptian. We have it on both Toonami and Adult Swim. Heh, I know what you mean by the parents^^;  
  
Lady Yami- I don't like Yusuke, but he and the rest of the Spirit Detectives are in it. I'm gonna be original, don't worry!  
  
Demon Dog: ???*starts playing Legend of Zelda, Oracale of Seasons*  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Look at these pics I found on the internet!  
  
Hiei: GAK! They're me and Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Lemme see! Whoa...  
  
Gabbi: Aww... Hiei has sunglasses!  
  
Hiei: Grr...  
  
Kurama: Aww... you do look cute with sunglasses...  
  
Hiei: FOX!  
  
Malik: You're a fox?  
  
Kurama: Sorta...  
  
Gabbi and Demon Dog: ....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik started for the place the wake was held, but stopped. He thought he heard something. He went to the noise.  
  
His friend, Ryou was screaming.  
  
He went to see what was wrong.   
  
He went into the house.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP! I BEG YOU!" Ryou screamed as his agitated yami held a dagger close to his face.  
  
"Shut up!" the yami took the blade and ripped the boy's face.  
  
"Ryou!" Malik yelled, "Ryou! Get out of the way!"  
  
Ryou just moaned.  
  
"Ryou! Can't you hear me?" Malik yelled, but then he cursed under his breath.   
  
**Malik! You can't speak to him!** Botan said mentally.  
  
"STUPID BLUE-HAIRED HARPENGER OF DEATH!" Malik yelled (a/n:XD that was from Neon Genisis)  
  
Ryou let out a yelp. Yami Bakura took the dagger and stbbed him by his neck.  
  
Malik wasn't exactally the expert on injuries, but he knew that was deadly.  
  
"No, Ryou! You can't die too!"  
  
Ryou looked at Malik's 'direction'.  
  
Malik cried alittle. "R-ryou! Ryou! Don't give in!"  
  
Ryou was helpless.  
  
"NNOOO! Ryou!"  
  
Yami Bakura slashed the dagger across Ryou. Blood ran down his wounds.  
  
Ryou laid there, barely breathing and motionless.   
  
"Now really, was that wise?" asked a voice.  
  
Yami Bakura turned his head. A teenager with black hair was starring at him with defience.  
  
Yami Bakura growled. "Hn."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but that IS my line," a short man with firery red eyes came out of the shadows.  
  
"WHo are you?"  
  
A red-haired and orage-haired boy came out of the shadows.  
  
The black-haired one said, "I am Spirit Detective Yusuke Uremeshi. These are my couterparts, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. You are under arrest."  
  
"What was the crime?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"A spirit shouldn't harm a human!" the red-haired one whip lashed him with his whip.  
  
Yami Bakura growled. "Just like a girl."  
  
Malik shrugged his shoulders, "Is that dude a guy?"  
  
"Lost cause," Yusuke muttered.  
  
Malik sighed. "He-she perhaps?"  
  
Yusuke heard that. "Hey! A ghost!"  
  
Hiei growled. "We're here for the other one."  
  
The four detectives tied Yami Bakura. How Malik wasn't sure.  
  
He was just amazed.  
  
But he concentrated on Ryou.  
  
Kurama turned to Ryou. "The boy..."  
  
Kuwabara said, "We better take him to a hospital."  
  
The detectives agreed.  
  
Malik sighed. At least they were smart enough to do that.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: Phew! Good thing it's over! Will Ryou be okay? Will Malik see that maybe death isn't the answer? While we're at it, will Malik relize Kurama's a guy? I suggest you drop by, next time! 


	4. Messed Up

Gabbi: AHH! *falls*  
  
Malik: What's wrong NOW?  
  
Gabbi: So. Many. People. Wanted. Ryou. To. Live.  
  
Malik: Yeah? So?  
  
Gabbi: He was suppose to die!  
  
Ryou Fans: WAAHH! *slap her*  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Hiei and I made alterations!  
  
Ryou Fans: Hiei?!  
  
Hiei: Yeah? Got a problem?  
  
Ryou Fans: *nervously* Oh, no, no, no!  
  
Kurama: Aww... I think they like you!  
  
Hiei: Fox, shut up.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik just stood there.  
  
Who were they?  
  
What were they?  
  
And most of all...  
  
... was the redhead a guy or a girl?  
  
(A/N: Yup, hafta agree with you guys. You can't be sure with Kurama.)  
  
He sighed. "Ryou... please be okay..."  
  
Then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Waita sec! Botan's the grim reaper! She'll know if Ryou will live-heck- she probably is able to stop it! Yeah!"  
  
He floated outside. "Wait... I gotta go to my wake..."  
  
He turned to the direction of the house he lived in. "Wall... I'll go there. Then check with Botan... Maybe she'll be there! Yeah!"  
  
He started to float...  
  
"Hello there!" Botan popped out of nowhere.  
  
"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKK!" Malik yelled, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"  
  
"Places," she said, her voice darkened. "Malik... I must tell you some bad news."  
  
"What?" Malik asked as he watched the people morn.  
  
"Well... it's Ryou..."  
  
Malik looked up, his face alittle pale. "W-what about Ryou?"  
  
"You... you see Malik... he..."  
  
"He'll die, won't he?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
They were quiet. Malik was lost in thought.  
  
For someone hated as much as Malik, many people were there to morn for him. All he knew.  
  
But two that surprised him.  
  
"Yami, come on. We need to comfort Isis."  
  
"Aibou... but..."  
  
Malik backed alittle. Yami and Yugi.  
  
'Why are they here?'  
  
Isis was at the door. She seemed rather calm.   
  
"Look at that, blue hair, she don't care."  
  
"Don't call me that. She's pulling a facade."  
  
"Oh? Like cheerleaders?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just broke up with my boyfriend today!"  
  
"Oh... that..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"She... is sad..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Now I see it. In her eyes..."  
  
"Yeah... she loved you, Malik. A true sister."  
  
"Yeah... I guess... I am lucky... but Ryou... BUT RYOU! Botan, we needa do something."  
  
"I can't, Malik. Hey, look."  
  
Yugi and Yami bowed in front of Isis.   
  
"We're vewy, vewy sowy, Isis," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes. Even though Malik was an adversary, you needed respect for him. True courage."  
  
"Yeah... he was, wasn't he...?"  
  
She hugged Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Oh... you two..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Malik stared.  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"BOTAN! I WANT MY BODY BACK! I WANT MY BODY BACK RIGHT NOW! AND YOU BETTER SAVE RYOU! YOU-"  
  
"Malik!" Botan exclaimed, "Slow down! That's the spirit I was looking for."  
  
"LOOKING FOR!? I SEE MY BEST FRIEND NEARLY KILLED UNTIL TWO PUNKS, A SHORTIE AND A HE-SHE COME ALONG! THEN MY WORST ENEMIES HUG MY SISTER?! THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR???!!!"  
  
Botan sighed. "Look, Malik. I can't prevent death. There's only one person we can clarify this with. This man can also revive you. And don't you dare insult those four! They're good! Anyway, there is only one man;  
  
AND HIS NAME IS KOENMA!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: Whoo! That was good!  
  
Hiei: I told you I can change things good.   
  
Kurama: Can I add the supese?  
  
Everyone: *Nods*  
  
Kurama: Will Malik hit it off with Koenma? Will Ryou live? Will I NOT be called a 'he-she' or something? Will Malik be a spirit detective? I must assure you, there is only one place to be answered; THE DAY MALIK DIED!  
  
Gabbi: Whoa... good job, fox. Peace, Love, and Guys that Look Like Girls, Gabbi, over and out! 


	5. Sowy, but this has to be

Kurama: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Kurama: Where's Gabbi?  
  
Malik: Writing.  
  
Hiei: So I have to be the messeger?  
  
Kurama and Malik: Yup.  
  
Hiei: *sigh* Okay. You see, Gabbi has to work on her sequels to her fanfics before she goes any farther in her fanfics. So, the Day Malik Died will take a backseat and the sequel to Ice Kiss and The Black Bandit are coming. She wants to, hopefully, donate all her time to her next HUGE crossover war-epic, The War of Light and Dark with her little brother demon dog. And a YYH trilogy is coming soon as well.  
  
Kurama: Thank you for your valid time^^ 


	6. Koenma! You're the Best yay! an update!

Gabbi: Meep! I couldn't stand it anymore! When I said I had to take a break to work on my other fics I didn't know that one reviewer weould pass out!  
  
Demon Dog: So? Who cares?  
  
Gabbi: I do!  
  
Hiei: You know that they were making it up, right?  
  
Gabbi: Happy thoughts... happy thoughts...  
  
Kurama: O.O;  
  
Malik: She's always like this. After awhile, you get used to it.  
  
Demon Dog: *listening to Dark Side MP3* I CAN'T STAND THIS!  
  
Gabbi: Umm... you're in front of two of the singers... happy thoughts...  
  
Hiei: Grr...  
  
Kurama *goes youko*  
  
Gabbi: Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts...  
  
Malik: RUN DD!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Koenma?!  
  
Malik shook his head, "The the heck is that?!"  
  
"He's the prince of the underworld!" Botan said brightly. "He can help your problem and your friend's! I know that!"  
  
"Oh?" Malik slipped back, "Are you his GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
Botan wacked him, but still laughed.  
  
Malik growled.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Spirit Detectives sat back on a couch in Kuwabara's appartment.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya guys!" Yusuke said, "I saw another ghost!"  
  
"Hn. Whatever," Hiei snorted, "Does it matter?"  
  
"I'm sure Botan knows about it," Kurama laid back.  
  
"I dunno 'bout that. But I am HUNGRY!" Kuwabara complained, "I am gonna git some chips, you guys want anything?"  
  
"We'll have the chips."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Botan pulled Malik to the... well... underworld...  
  
"YIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malik screamed, "I AM GONNA THROW UP!"  
  
"Oh, come now!" Botan yelled back, her blue hair flying everywhere, "It's not that bad!"  
  
"Oh Ra! Is that FIRE I see down there?!"  
  
"Well, DUH. This is the underworld."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They landed. *Wamp!* Malik landed face-first.  
  
"Oh~~ Koenma sir~~~," Batan yelled, sickenly sweet. "We have a prob~~~lem~~~!"  
  
They walked farther into the place, Halls... halls... halls...  
  
"We're here!" Botan said. "That... is Koenma!"  
  
They looked at the toddler.  
  
Surprisingly, Malik didn't laugh.  
  
Koenma stared at him, "Well, I'll be darned! The guy doesn't crack up!"  
  
"Why should I?" Malik said, "I've seen short people in my day."  
  
Koenma smiled, "What is it that you guys want?"  
  
"Well, sir," Botan said, "You see, Malik has Yusuke's problem. And now his friend is about to die. You don't suppose we can fix this, can we?"  
  
"Well..." the toddler said, "... he seems to have quite the spirit awarness... and he has a good heart..."  
  
"Please sir!" Malik said, "At this point in time, I don't care if I don't ever come back to life, just let Ryou, Onegai! Onegai!"  
  
Koenma looked at him understandingly. "You must be the loyal type."  
  
"No sir," Malik turned to the ground as he said that, "To be honest, I am not. I killed my father and blamed it on someone else. I am a bad person. But Ryou is good. He's the only one that says I'm good. That there is some good in me. But..."  
  
Botan watched. "How sentimental!"  
  
Koenma snapped his fingers, "I got it!"  
  
They looked, "What?"  
  
"I'll have you BOTH be spirit detectives! It is obvious! That Ryou was the boy being abused by a ghost! He must have spirit energy OOZING out of him! You two are perfect!"  
  
Malik's eyes lit up, "So he'll live?"  
  
"I wouldn't exactally say that. He'll die, but come back. You both will... together."  
  
Malik laughed.  
  
"Bring out the sake!" they all yelled.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Demon Dog: CRAP!!!  
  
Gabbi: Well, you heard Koenma! Ryou and Malik will become detctives! But will they team with Yusuke's team? If they do, how will they hit it off? Or can they even survive the second chance?  
  
Malik: Review and find out! 


	7. Ryou! You're Gonna be A Spirit Detective...

Gabbi: Well, guys, it seems that TDMD is really hitting it off among the site and people continue to review. Here's some replies to them:  
  
Kitty go Woof- O.O; heh, strange name... thanks for the hugs!  
  
FairyAuroraP- Don't cry! We're continuing! We'll have Malik give you a tissue ^.~  
  
Malik: *throws Kleenex*  
  
Thorn- I am so phyced writing this.  
  
Kaoru- I am writing, okay?  
  
Hiei: Let's tart!  
  
Kurama: You seem happy...  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Kurama: *smiles* nothing...  
  
Malik: He's high on life^^  
  
Gabbi: Yeah!  
  
Malik: Whatever happened to Demon Dog?  
  
Gabbi: Youko Kurama and Hiei 'did away' with him.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A short man in a black cape and a taller man in a red cape walked into the hospital.  
  
"Why does Koenma want us to do this?" the short one groaned.  
  
"Oh, you..." the red hood laughed.  
  
"Really?" the black hood snorted.  
  
The red hood pulled his hood down, exposing his long red hair, pale skin, and green eyes.  
  
The black hood sighed and mimicked him. He exposed his bushy black hair, blood red eyes, and bandanna-clanned forehead.  
  
They went to the nurse.  
  
"'Cuse us, Miss," Kurama said politely, "May we know were Mr. Ryou Bakura is in?"  
  
"Room 34," the nurse pointed to a hall.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They started to walk.  
  
"After Ruka," Hiei whispered to his friend, "I think I'll never trust a nurse again."  
  
They walked into the room. They felt a surge of spirit energy.  
  
"Hey, I knew you'd be here," said a voice.  
  
"You must be that Malik Ishtar," Kurama murmered, "Watching over your friend, I persume."  
  
"Yeah," Malik snapped, "Whatever. Just look at him already!"  
  
"Okay, okay, anxious, are we?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes!" Malik kicked, even though he was a ghost, Hiei could've sworn something moved when he kicked.  
  
"We'll just start and get it over with, won't we, Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted.  
  
They looked at the shell that was what was left of Ryou.  
  
"Okay, Malik, help us," Kurama ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're looking into his soul and it would be nice if someone he knew was there to talk with us."  
  
"Oh? I get it. I think even Ryou would freak out seeing YOU, 'cause no offense GIRLIE, but your gender is UNREADABLE."  
  
Hiei snickered.  
  
Kurama sighed and half ignored what he said, "You're right. Even though I am all male."  
  
He took out a little... well... thingy. Malik was sort of fasinated.  
  
"This is what we'll use," Kurama said. "I got this from Botan, whom you already met."  
  
"The blue-haired harpenger of death? Yeah."  
  
"Ch. How original."  
  
"You wanna fight?"  
  
"No. I'm just saying."  
  
"Oh, I have NO CLUE who you are or what you are."  
  
"I'm Kurama, fox demon incarnated into the human world."  
  
"Hiei. My past is none of your business."  
  
"Fine with me. If you won't tell me yours, I ain't tellin' mine."  
  
"Let's go, shall we?"  
  
Kurama did something and they were in a realm of.... colors.  
  
"This is Ryou's mind," Kurama said.  
  
"Ah," Malik nodded.  
  
"Well?" Hiei asked, "Aren't you getting him?"  
  
"Fine," Malik snapped, "Ryou! Yo, Ryooouuu!"  
  
A young albino came out of nowhere. "Malik? Who are THEY?"  
  
"Ryou!" Malik lost his head and ran and hugged his friend, "Ryou!"  
  
"Malik!" Ryou laughed.  
  
"Ryou... look, you're dying, but don't worry, 'kay? You're gonna come back! With me! And these two, Hiei and Kurama, and two other guys and some other people are gonna help us. We're going to be spirit detectives, Ryou!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Spirit Detectives! We get to solve problems with ghosts and stuff!"  
  
Ryou's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, "Doesn't this make you warm and fuzzy?"  
  
"Alright!" Ryou laughed.  
  
"Uh, not really," Hiei snorted, "Not at all."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Look out people! Everything's about to come together! Send a review and find out what'll happen next! I gotta a Shonen Jump to read! 


	8. Ryou's Dead! AWRIGHT! is that really goo...

Gabbi: AHHH!!!! SHEENAGAMI!!!  
  
Kurama: YAAAAHHH!  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Hiei: A reviewer is making them all dance.  
  
Malik: o.o; well, guys, we got tons of reviews. As a representative for Gabbi, I must say thanks. You guys rock!  
  
Hiei: We have 24 reviews. Keep them coming so we can beat the other fanfic, Ice Kiss that got 54.  
  
Malik: We're about half-way there!  
  
Hiei: I didn't even know that.  
  
Malik: I am smart^^  
  
Hiei: 34576.8999/45433243244355.0998738729872=?  
  
Malik: Don't ask me!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Friendly note from Gabbi: I'm trying to write this ASAP so I can work on my fic, The War of Light and Dark. I suggest you check every few days for updates. Oh, and for the people who read the Hiei Project or Kurama Project, should I write The Yukina Project about her going on a shopping spree out of Kuwabara's wallet, or even a Koenma Project that Koenma smokes? Feedback is much abliged.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
They left Ryou's mind.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Kurama said as he dusted his shirt.  
  
"Yeah," Hiei nodded, "Easy."  
  
Malik sat down (well, not exactally) on Ryou's bed. "He's excited."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama coughed, warning Hiei that they should leave.  
  
Hiei turned to Malik, "We must leave."  
  
Malik sighed, "Oh well, see ya."  
  
The fox and half-breed left.  
  
Malik looked at the heart-beat thing.  
  
It was a solid beat.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Botan charged.  
  
"Oh boy! It's time!"  
  
Malik sat back.  
  
"M-malik?"  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Malik flew to Ryou. "Yess!!! Where's Botan?"  
  
"WHHOOOAAA!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
".... there's Botan..." Malik sighed as he saw the blue-hair crash on her oar.  
  
Botan got up, "Opps... well, hello, Ryou, I am Botan, the grim reaper!"  
  
"You seem pretty happy for a grim reaper..." Ryou said.  
  
"I thought so too," Malik said, "But I got passed that."  
  
Ryou nodded vigorously. "Heh..."  
  
Botan turned to the oar and then to Ryou. "Well, we better see Koenma..."  
  
Ryou looked at Malik, for an answer.  
  
"I'll explain as we get there."  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
Botan tapped on her oar. "Hop on. It won't bite!"  
  
"If you aren't dead yet, it can kill you," Malik said, smirking.  
  
Ryou clapped his hands and laughed.  
  
Botan laughed alittle herself. "No wonder Malik likes you alot, you are probably one of the only people who laugh at his jokes."  
  
Malik laughed as well, "No! He doesn't."  
  
Botan grinned a deadly smile, "Well, Malik, if you really want to come back to life, I must suggest that you stop picking a joke."  
  
Malik giggled, "Oh, you wouldn't, Harpenger!"  
  
They all looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
So, now Ryou is going to Spirit World, but will it be a joyride? Or will he and Malik have to go through something brutal to get wha they want. Leave a review and find out!  
  
SORRY IT WAS LATE ^^; 


	9. Many Meetings isn't that LOTR?

Gabbi: Hey guys!!! *dancing with sheenagami*  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Malik: *drowning in the reviews* ACK!  
  
Gabbi: Oh, suck it up!  
  
The Three: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Gabbi: o.o; meep....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"N-nani? What on Earth is this place?" Ryou stammered.  
  
"Spirit World!" Malik said, "Senic, ne?"  
  
Ryou backed alittle, "Whatever! This place looks like a weird castle of some sort!"  
  
Botan started walking, "It does hold a prince..."  
  
"A prince?!"   
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ryou. He ain't gonna get you as a royal chef or anything, heck, he is barely enough to be *called* a prince."  
  
"MALIK!" Botan wacked him on the head with the oar. "RUDE!"  
  
Malik rubbed his head. "It's the truth..."  
  
They walked in.  
  
"Koenma!" Botan yelled. "HELLOOO!"  
  
"Botan!" Koenma yelled, "Do you have those two?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"Good! He yelled, "I have Yusuke and the gang ready for them to start learning and training!"  
  
"Yusuke and the gang?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Uh... oh... was that the redhead that I confused for a girl and that guy as tall as Yugi... were they apart of it?"  
  
"A guy you confused for a girl...? Now that, I gotta see!" Ryou laughed.   
  
"I wouldn't start getting smart..." Botan warned, "Koenma can easily get you guys into hell, you know..."  
  
"Oh! Gomen!"  
  
"Better."  
  
They walked to the office of Koenma (I love saying that!).  
  
"Ryou Bakura? Malik Ishtar?" Koenma asked.  
  
"THAT'S KO-" Ryou started, but Malik ribbed him.  
  
"Okay, we made a deal that if you become Spirit Detectives, you can be stay alive. Well, Yusuke, stand up."  
  
A boy with slicked-back hair came in front of them. "Okay, so you're gonna work with us..."  
  
"Us?" the boys looked at eachother.  
  
"Oh, come up, boys!"  
  
The redhead and short man Malik met and a strange carrot-top came up.  
  
Malik took one look at the carrot-top and screamed, "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE UGLY!"  
  
"Oh? You're a wise-mouth? Come and-"  
  
"Kuwabara, calm down," Kurama said.  
  
Malik just stuck his tongue out, "NYAH!"  
  
"Malik..." Ryou pulled on his necklace.  
  
"Gah... chockey..." Malik moaned.  
  
Hiei just looked at Malik with these evil red eyes.  
  
Malik cringed "..."  
  
Kurama smiled alittle, "It's an honor to meet you guys again on, ahem, different circumstances."  
  
Malik and Hiei were still locked in a staring contest.  
  
"Same here," Ryou said. "Malik, down boy."  
  
"Oh, I know what that is like," Kurama chuckled. "You're like a caretaker."  
  
"Hai," Ryou nodded, "Exactally."  
  
Kurama smiled and extended his hand, "I guess you know my name's Kurama, Ryou, but..."  
  
"...I know," Ryou said as he replied with a handshake.  
  
They grinned slightly at eachother. "We should make good friends, you know?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou said, "I think so too."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*   
  
Gomen! I am so sorry it's late, other fics, you know?  
  
Well, anyways, will Malik and Ryou be spirit detectives? Yadda, yadda... and...  
  
WILL MALIK AND HIEI STOP STARING AT EACHOTHER?!  
  
R&R, Ja! 


	10. Malik Finds Out about Hiei's Past

Gabbi: Woo! I'm listening to Eye to Eye. Hiei and Kurama sing so good, and Kuwabara sounds funny!  
  
Malik: Gawd... it's a piece of crap...  
  
Kurama: *humming*  
  
Hiei: And so, we have Kurama humming his own part, how vain can you be?  
  
Malik: Can't beat that.  
  
Gabbi: SHAN-HA!  
  
Hiei: Okay... shut up...  
  
Malik: Get the f******' thing started so we can all go home.  
  
Gabbi: Alright, alright...  
  
Hiei: Really, you're out of school, you should be quicker.  
  
Gabbi: Just shut up!  
  
Kurama: Oh boy... don't do what you did in- *CRASH* never mind...  
  
...well, this chapter of TDMD is a special chapter! Malik will find out about Hiei's past. This should be interesting.  
  
*black dragon passes by*  
  
Kurama: Well... *gets rose* here you go^^;  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Okay, boys... cut it out..." Kurama said, tugging on Hiei and Malik gentally.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Malik..."  
  
The two just stared at eachother.  
  
"Oh gawd..." Yusuke said, "It looks like they are stuck like this. Hiei... Malik..."  
  
"Dewd! This is gettin' stupid!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Finally, Hiei turned around, his eyes focased on Kurama for his reaction.  
  
"Hmph," Malik growled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei growled back.  
  
Ryou and Kurama rolled their eyes. "Those two..."  
  
Malik looked back at Hiei.  
  
Hiei did the same thing.   
  
"You seem like you were hurt awhile ago. What happened?" Malik asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked back, hauntingly.  
  
"Your heart. It seems like you met someone, or something really hurt it. What is up with you?"  
  
Kurama let a bead of sweat fall from his face. "This is not good... Malik is more aware of things than I thought..."  
  
Ryou couldn't believe that Malik had the ability to sense that a person had a hurt soul.  
  
Hiei didn't turn back. "Hn."  
  
"Quit snortin' and start talkin'!" Malik screamed, he smacked Hiei in the face.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Hiei looked at Malik, his eyes were burning. He was making this grunting noise.  
  
"NO WAY! MALIK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Grr... well?!" Malik yelled. "Answer me!"  
  
"Fine!" Hiei screamed. "Git out of here, and I will!"  
  
They went out of the room and into the hall.  
  
Malik was still alittle hot-headed. "Well?!"  
  
"Let me ask you something, Malik," Hiei said straightly, "Do you have a sister?"  
  
"DUH! I have Isis. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Does she know that you are her brother?"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' QUESTION IS THAT?! OF COURSE SHE KNOWS!"  
  
"Well... mine doesn't."  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"I never told her."  
  
"Oh gee, she sees you running around the house everyday and she doesn't go and ask your mom, "Hey, Mom? Who's the DUDE WITH THE WEIRD HAIR??"  
  
"I NEVER HAD A HOME! IDIOT! I AM A FORBIDDEN CHILD, A MENANCE TO SOCIETY!!! A DEMON HALF-BREED! A DEMON!!!"  
  
Then it became a screaming match.  
  
"WELL THEN, WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL HER?"  
  
"I CAN'T TELL YUKINA! IF I TELL HER, SHE'LL TELL OTHERS AND WHEN THEY FIND OUT, THEY WILL WANT TO KILL HER!"  
  
"WELL! IT'S BETTER IF SHE KNOWS! DOES SHE HAVE ANY CLUE!?"  
  
"YES! BUT I WILL NEVER TELL! AND NO TEENAGE BRAT IS GONNA MAKE ME TELL OTHERWISE!"  
  
"IT'S BETTER..." Malik felt a tear roll down his face from built-in anger, "IT'S BETTER THAN HER BEING MISERABLE AND NOT KNOWING IT IS YOU!"  
  
Hiei felt something mentally wack him when he heard that.  
  
"So..." Hiei said, trying not to waver, "...So..."  
  
"Enough," Malik said, his knees weak. "We have to stop screaming. "Enough... stop..."  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
Hiei still stood up.  
  
"I... can't believe you..." Malik whispered. "...You are... a monster..."  
  
That pounded into Hiei's head.  
  
Monster.  
  
Monster.  
  
Monster.  
  
Monster.  
  
"NO!" Hiei yelled, "Don't you get it? I do it because I love her!"  
  
Malik slowly got up.  
  
Their eyes met again.  
  
"You... seem to be alone alot..." Malik said, his voice becoming compastionant. "What you just said... you seem to be an outcast..."  
  
Hiei kind of half-smiled, his emotions twistin with what he believed in. "Y-yeah... kind of..."  
  
Malik nodded. "I know how you feel. People stare at you because you are different, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...and you... you are always... well... you have alot of anger in you. And that people think that you are... just... out there... and..."  
  
"Stop," Hiei ordered. "No more. You are right. I have been mistreated. Okay, I won't kill you. Let's get back to the place."  
  
"Oh..." Malik smirked, "Well, I betcha you never was kept in a dugout for most of your childhood."  
  
"No, actually, I was in a cave, having to drink my own blood and eat my little pinky."  
  
"Aw! Dude! Lemme see!"  
  
"I was kidding..."  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They turned their heads, but then turned back at eachother. They cracked up. "Oh...gawd...!"  
  
They were cracking up when they got into the office again.  
  
But no one else was laughing.  
  
"Oi, what's up?" Malik asked.  
  
"We have just gotten a case..." Ryou said, "...Malik... we have a youkai we all need to kill..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
You gotta love my cliffhangers. Now then, it looks like the first time for a case ^O^ Will Malik and Ryou suceed? Will they end up dying again, heck, WHO IS THIS GUY? All your questions will be answered as long as you review! Ja ne! 


	11. CampOut!

Gabbi: Oh, peeps! I am sooo sorry! I have so much and I had a slight writer's block. TDMD, unlike most of my fics, was never written on a piece of paper! Sorry!   
  
Hiei: Stop the 'I am sorry' crap.  
  
Malik: *gags*  
  
Kurama: I like it^^;  
  
Malik: I am going to kill him...  
  
Hiei: You are not alone...  
  
Gabbi: Oh, come on! Let's get going!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik's eyes darkened. "A youkai?"  
  
"Yes," Yusuke said, "A youkai. A tough one. With us, you should be fine. We better get going, we have to go to the Makai."  
  
"Oh, gawd," Malik moaned, "Another world?"  
  
"Just the demon realm," Kurama said.  
  
"O...kay?" Malik asked, confused.  
  
"Calm down, it's no big deal," Hiei said. "Let's get a move on."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"OHMIGOD! I HAD NO IDEA HE COULD DO THAT!" that was Malik's reaction to Youko Kurama.  
  
"Oh, come on," Hiei grumbled, "Did you really think that he can't do that?"  
  
"...err... wasn't he ONCE a fox, he ain't one now!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Yes," said Youko Kurama. Malik twitched at the fact his voice dropped 2 octaves. "I have the ability to go youko, but not in the kitsune form."  
  
"Oh," Malik said, "I do not know a word you just said. Let's go."  
  
"Matte," Hiei snapped. "Wait for the group."  
  
"Grr..." Malik groaned.  
  
Once everyone got ready, they moved.  
  
"Do you have a weapon?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah," Malik said, "Dagger. Why?"  
  
"Good. I thought you didn't have anything, or you'd be dead."  
  
"I think that Kurama dude is teaching Ryou plant tricks."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
They looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
"Oh man! Ryou and roses! I wish I had a camera!" Malik laughed.  
  
"His protege! Kurama's protege!" Hiei chuckled.  
  
They were silent and they continued walking.  
  
"Malik, tell me your past. The full thing."  
  
Malik tapped his chin. "Ya sure?"  
  
"Yes, Malik. It is not fair that you get to know mine, but I don't know yours."  
  
"Okay," Malik said, "I am Egyptian."  
  
"Egyptian?" Hiei looked, utterly confused.  
  
"Egypt, you know... oh, I see, you demons don't know much about that stuff... well, for most of my childhood i lived in a dugout with my dad and sister."  
  
"Okay... didn't you say something before about killing your father... or that was just something Koenma said."  
  
"...well... I don't know if you really will under-"  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
They turned their heads and ducked. A piece of razor-sharp bamboo passed.  
  
"KURAMA! TEACH THAT RYOU AWAY FROM US!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Gomen, Hiei!" Kurama yelled back. "Gomen, Malik!"  
  
They looked at eachother, "..."  
  
"Okay, boys!" Yusuke yelled. "We are here for the night!"  
  
"What?" Malik asked, "It's night?"  
  
"No," Yusuke said, "But we better stay somewhere for now, you know, it's not very great any farther, so we don't want to get caught in the dark."  
  
"True," Kurama said, pulling a stray piece of grass from his head. "Let's set it up."  
  
"Yeah-OMPH!" Kuwabara started.  
  
"SLEEPOVER!" Malik joked, him throwing the sleeping bag he had at Kuwabara.  
  
"MALIK!" Kuwabara tried to whack him, but Malik got out of the way.  
  
Malik laughed evily.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and pinched the back of his neck.  
  
"Ow! Okay!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Another chappie bites the dust! C'mon guys, I want you to read the War of Light and Dark. If you enjoy Malik Hyjinks, Kurama being mistaken for a girl and Hiei kicking butt and other anime, that is your fic!  
  
Ja ne!   
  
R&R! 


	12. Pocky and Kuwabara

Gabbi:... man... I really need to update more quicker....  
  
Malik: No, you just need another life...  
  
Gabbi: Well, I'll replie to the reviews:  
  
Kurama: Perhaps you should start the fic?  
  
Gabbi: No! I wanna replie!  
  
Malik: It's reply!  
  
Gabbi: WHO CARES?!:  
  
Sheenagami- LOVE that Ryou fanart for my site! Oh, sorry, yeah I know,m it was short, but this one is action-packed!  
  
YamiBakuraChan- You have good taste in bishies, my friend.  
  
Other People- I have noticed that when I wrote, people were noticing the Malik and Hiei buddy and Kurama and Ryou buddy thing. They seemed alittle confuzzled by it so I'll just say that I like to think of them both as similar.  
  
Malik: How is me and a 5'0 demon 'similar'?  
  
Gabbi: We'll ponder that some other time...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Does anyone here snore?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I think Malik talks in his sleep," Ryou teased.  
  
"Yeah," Malik said dryly, "Keep that bamboo spear the hell away from me."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Make... never mind..." Malik's stomach growled. "I'm eating my Pocky."  
  
"You have Pocky?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Duh. What else am I suppose to eat?"  
  
(A/N: KURAMA!!!Malik: What's wrong with her? Hiei: . Screencaptures from Kurama's Stand.)  
  
"GIMME IT!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"POCKY!"  
  
"GO FETCH!"  
  
Malik threw a stick of Pocky into a bush. "Idiot."  
  
"AH! Urameshi! Do something about him!"  
  
"Don't look at me, Kuwabara for when you screw up."  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"That was actually rather smart..." Hiei noted.  
  
"Good one, Malik, a little... strange, but clever nonetheless," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"Nah, he always does things like that. It's not clever. It's just Malik," Ryou said simply.  
  
All three just stood there, still.   
  
"Ryou, put the bamboo spear away," Kurama moaned.  
  
"Oh, okay, Kurama-sama..." Ryou put it away.  
  
"Kurama-sama?" Malik and Hiei asked.  
  
"...yeah..." Ryou said, blushing slightly. "He is teaching me..."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei and Malik snorted.  
  
"C'mon, let's get the fire ready," Kurama walked to a little mound of wood he had been working on.  
  
"Okay, now, who has a match?" Malik asked.  
  
Hiei walked to the wood and did something with his fingers. The wood caught on the the embers and there was a warm fire.  
  
"I wanna know how he always does that," Malik said, "He is like the fire man of the group..."  
  
"I FOUND THE POCKY!"  
  
Everyone winced. "Oh no..."  
  
But then they heard a blood-curtling scream.  
  
"Kuwabara! That idiot!" Yusuke started to run.  
  
Everyone followed.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
He was nowhere.  
  
"How..." Malik started.  
  
"Shh..." Ryou whispered. "I hear something."  
  
"Me too," Kurama murmured. "It might be the demon. Keep your voices down."  
  
"I know," Malik whispered.  
  
"I'm scared," Ryou whispered.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I am so evil! A cliffe! What is to happen? Is it the demon? What happened to the Pocky and Kuwabara? Review and find out! 


	13. Four Warriors, Four Destinies

Okay, I hurt my arm, so I pushed Malik, Hiei, Kurama, and Demon Dog in a closet so they won't insult me. I am writing as quick as possible because I really wanna update TWOLAD. But at the same time, I wanna update this, and since TDMD is winding down, I am working on this. Okay.  
  
My Dear Reviewers,  
  
Pocky is the best Japanese import food! It is a biscut stick dipped in chocolate that is sooo good. You can get it at SUNCOAST. It is the yummiest snack I ever had!  
  
Oh, I love you guys, The Dark Magician People! You guys are the funniest reviewers! Kuwabara making out with a rock?! I pity the rock!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed, he ran hard to were he thought the scream was.  
  
Hiei just grabbed his katana.  
  
Kurama gripped his rose.  
  
Ryou got his bamboo spear.  
  
Malik held on to his Rod.   
  
"Let's follow," Kurama ordered.  
  
"Hai!" they all yelled. They ran not too far from Yusuke.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
They all looked down.  
  
There, in a bloody heap, was what was left of Kuwabara.  
  
"He's gone," Yusuke whispered.  
  
Malik wasn't sure whether to dance, or cry, but Hiei said mentally to him ~Don't fool around, the demon is close.~  
  
Malik wasn't good at sensing good, yet, but he could tell that it was close.  
  
Whatever it was.  
  
Kurama looked at the body, called upon some plants to cover it, and looked at the trees. "YUSUKE!"  
  
Yusuke looked up to see a black figure jump out of no where, at him!  
  
Yusuke panicked, Malik jumped up and struck at the blur. The blur disapeared.  
  
"Malik, dozo," Yusuke whispered, still in shock.  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, AH!"  
  
The blur struck him in the back, Malik scramed another yelp and Hiei sprang to action.  
  
Ryou saw the blur change direction and WHACK! He slapped the thing in its face with the spear.  
  
The thing fell back. Ryou ran up to it, his spear by its neck.  
  
It was a haunting-looking youkai with red eyes and long fangs. He had pale skin and clanned in black.  
  
"What the..." Ryou started.  
  
The youkai groaned.  
  
***  
  
INTERMITION!  
  
*the closet opens*  
  
Everyone: We're bbbaaaccckkk...  
  
Gabbi: MEEP!  
  
Hiei: Ouch. Malik's foot was in my face.  
  
Malik: Well SOOORRY! You are so low to the ground! I had an ear in my eye!  
  
Hiei and Demon Dog: EAR?  
  
Kurama: *whisle nervously*  
  
Gabbi: Oh God...  
  
***  
  
Hiei looked at him and froze.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, concerned.  
  
Malik caught up with them. "Gods, he's ugly..."  
  
"Could he be the man we are looking for?" Ryou asked, panting alittle.  
  
"No," Hiei murmured.  
  
"Naze?" Malik looked at his new-found friend.  
  
"It can't be. too weak."  
  
#And so the Forbidden Child speaks!#  
  
&Hah! I knew he was the brains!  
  
@He is sooo right!@  
  
^There are 4 of us!^  
  
#Yuu#  
  
&Mei&  
  
@Kei@  
  
^Lin^  
  
#We dare to challenge each oh you!#  
  
&I want the fox!&  
  
@I want the blonde!@  
  
^I want Hiei!^  
  
#I'll take that albino.#  
  
&We are in the forest!&  
  
^You must all split up!^  
  
@Do you dare?@  
  
Ryou looked at Kurama nervous. "Kurama-sempai?"  
  
"Go."  
  
They all ran into the woods.  
  
Ryou was running straight, he thought he sensed something, which was a new ability Kurama taught. He thought he heard something.  
  
#Ryou.#  
  
Ryou frozed.  
  
He looked to see a demon clanned in black.  
  
But it was too obvious to see his white hair and sharp brown eyes.  
  
Ryou let out a yelp.  
  
That wasn't a demon, it was his YAMI!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
hAHAHAHAH! Cliffe, no? Review and see what'll happen! Ja ne! 


	14. Ready? FIGHT!

Gabbi here, again. You do not know the pure joy of being the authoress of TDMD. You guys rock, but according to the way that this fic is going, it'll end it about 4 chapters or 5 tops.  
  
New Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or YGO, but the bamboo spear is COPYRIGHT GABBI AND DEMON DOG 2003. Bwahahaha....  
  
Domo arigato you all, I figured you would like to know.   
  
Hey, look on the bright side, TWOLAD is becoming funnier, and my buddy MEEMEE and I are going to do some fairy tale parodies.  
  
Hiei: Stop being little miss angst and let's go!  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Well, then, I have a new way of having fun!  
  
Hiei: Oh? What's that?  
  
Gabbi: this *hands him some lyrics to 'Phantom of the Opera'.  
  
Hiei: Nani?  
  
Gabbi: Hiei, we are thinking of doing some of The Phantom of the Opera. My band camp is doing it.  
  
Hiei: Think of me... think of me fondly when we've said goodbye...? Who writes this crap?!  
  
Gabbi: Andrew LLyod Webber.   
  
Hiei: And the phantom...?  
  
Gabbi: Okay, I haven't SEEN the show, okay?! I only heard the tracks, dangit! I think Raoul and the Phantom are the same person! I don't know!You're him!  
  
Hiei: Christine...?  
  
Gabbi: Hiei, who wouldn't it be?  
  
Hiei: *storms off*  
  
Gabbi: Okay... well, here's your chappie =D  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ryou was horrified as he looked at the man who killed him (a/n: remember that? all those chappies ago...).  
  
"Y-you..."  
  
"Yes me, boy!" Bakura snarled. "Yuu is just a name I inherited, now, are you going to fight? Or do you need that damned kitsune to help you?!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hiei walked slowly his direction. He thought about how Ryou looked at Kurama for help and Yusuke's face. Kuwabara's shell and Malik's defience.  
  
"We all are changing," he said out loud. "All because of that stupid blonde that saved, but died."  
  
He laughed as he drew his katana to his face. "Hn."  
  
He walked a little more.  
  
"The demon that wanted to fight me was named Lin. They sounded like a girl..."  
  
^Soooo right!^  
  
Hiei turned on his heel. There was Lin.  
  
She was dressed in a Chinese-style dress like that chick from the Demon Triad or even Kurama if you think that far off. Her long gold hair flew down to her ankles and her blue eyes looked at him, almost seducingly.  
  
"So, you're Lin?"  
  
"That I be! You are the second one to find your opponet!"  
  
"Second...?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik was walking past some trees. "That Yusuke... we left him by the camp site. Hopefully, he didn't do anything stupid."  
  
He sighed. "If there is trouble, Hiei would use some telepathic message, right? And I have insticts with Ryou and Kurama can find someway..."  
  
He coughed. "I should be fine."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
Malik sighed. "Ahh... stupid demons... you always say that... it makes me sick..."  
  
"I SAID I AM A PARTICIAL HUMAN!"  
  
"Whoops... it's you fox-boy..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I am so scared."  
  
"Why? Aren't you, like, FOX MAN! INVINCEABLE!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well, that's what you make it feel like. I mean, you are, what, 7 feet tall?"  
  
Youko Kurama's ears drooped. "Yes, but I haven't found the demon I was against, and I am afraid Ryou is in danger."  
  
"You taught him, he should be fine, right? That freakin' bamboo spear needs to be good if he always carries it."  
  
The youko smirked somewhat. "Okay."  
  
They looked at the dark forest. "Let's move on."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"LIN!" Hiei yelled, his katana high and towards Lin's face. "I will defeat you quick."  
  
"Of course," Lin smiled, she went to a fighting stance. "Come, little boy."  
  
"LITTLE BOY??!!" Hiei howled as he landed a kick at her side.  
  
Lin grabbed his leg.  
  
Hiei gasped, 'She's fast!'  
  
BAM! Hiei landed on the ground, hard.  
  
Hiei got up, shakey,  
  
Lin looked at him, "Wanna try again?"  
  
Hiei snorted and landed a second kick.  
  
This time, it was too fast to block and Lin gasped a little.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Least I have SOMEwhat of a challenge..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ryou just stared at Bakura, pissed. "Don't you DARE speak about Kurama-sempai like that!"  
  
"IIIIeee! I am sooo scared!," Bakura said in a high-pitched voice, "What is heeee going to dooo to mmmeeee?"  
  
Ryou got his spear close, "Oh, I'll do something to you Bakura, this is for when you killed me..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Once again, a cliffe! Will Hiei win? Will Kurama and Malik find their opponets? What is Ryou doing?!! R&R and Ja ne! 


	15. Random Ideas of Hiei

Gabbi: Reviews, reviews, reviews...  
  
Hiei: You know, you just finished the award show and now you go under 'Gabbi, Kitsune Warrior'.  
  
Gabbi: Yupps!  
  
Hiei: ...why?  
  
Gabbi: I am known as a youko anyways.  
  
Hiei: A crazy one.  
  
Gabbi: ^_______________^ but you all still wuv me.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Malik: No we don't.  
  
Gabbi: I know you do! Or else I will get the bamboo spear!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Malik: OhokaythenwewuvyouverymuchGabbiyouaresoooonice!  
  
Gabbi: *puts spear away* Better.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik and Youko kept walking. "..."  
  
"Sooo... bored.." Malik complained.  
  
"The guy with the shortest attention span gets one of the ones who take forever to come..."  
  
"We can fight now, Kurama..."  
  
"No. I am afraid that that would be a waste of my spirit energy."  
  
&It would. You need it.&  
  
"MEI!" Youko yelled.  
  
A sly-looking woman came up to him. She had dark green hair that was just passed her waist. She had a blue kimono on.  
  
@And you shouldn't, either.@  
  
A man with a simalar outfit and look to him came out o nowhere.  
  
"Kei," Malik hissed.  
  
"We like to fight together, rather than seperate. We are siblings, you know."  
  
"Siblings!" Malik screamed. "Siblings my foot! I ain't gonna fight you if you do this!"  
  
"A loud mouth you are, blondie," Kei snapped.  
  
"We don't like loud mouths," Mei got out her sickle. "We kill loud mouths."  
  
-**Hiei's Battle**-  
  
"Argh!" Lin yelld as she threw Hiei into a tree.  
  
The tree snapped in two, Hiei jumped out of the way, barely.  
  
Hiei was out of breath and bloodied. Not that Lin wasn't...  
  
Hiei's katana had snapped in two and he was almost desprite.  
  
He felt his right arm twitch. "No...no...no dragon yet...no..."  
  
He saw that Lin had her guard down.  
  
He called to everyone:  
  
~Malik! Kurama! Ryou! I don't know if you found your demons yet, BUT LEAD THEM ALL TO HERE. I am not too far from the entrance. You can't miss this clearence. Onegai, I have an idea.~  
  
Malik and Kurama looked at eachother. "Okay."  
  
Ryou heard it, too. "I WILL!"  
  
He started to run, hard and fast.  
  
"I guess all that abuse you got must've taught you something," Bakura's voice rang in Ryou's ears.  
  
Ryou screamed and kept running, spear at hand.  
  
"Must... Find...Hiei...Quick....HIEI! WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU...!"  
  
He screamed all the way, flailing his arms and running. (A/N: It goes dramatic to comedy... I am loosing it...)  
  
Kurama and Malik went back to back.  
  
"What should we do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Run like idiots to where Hiei is."  
  
"Better than I could think of. Okay, let's go."  
  
Malik took a deep breath and screamed, "YO! TWISTED TWINS! YOU WANNA FIGHT US?! I KNOW A GUY WHO IS TWO TIME SMALLER THAN YOU AND CAN KNOCK YOU OVER WITH A SINGLE BREATH!"  
  
That got them mad. They started to chase the two down the path of the forest, Kurama screaming all the way, "MALIK! I WILL KKKKIIIIIILLLLLL YOU IF I DON'T DIE FIRST!"  
  
"AWW! SHUT UP, FOX!" and they kept on running.  
  
Hiei sensed everyone's ki all around. Kurama's, Malik's, Ryou's, and the demons.  
  
"Perfect," Hiei thought.  
  
Lin looked around nervously, "Where... is everyone coming from...?"  
  
Hiei just laughed, "They're coming from everywhere. They listen to me."  
  
"WHY WOULD THEY LISTEN TO YOU?"  
  
"It's simple... it's because they are my friends..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Short chappie. So, Will Hiei's plan work? I am afraid you will have to find out to be sure! R&R! 


	16. See Malik Run, Malik Runs Fast, RUN MALI...

Gabbi: Okay! Make the rant quick! Replies:  
  
The Dark Magician People- Yup. Hiei said the 'F' word. (it's not f*** people)  
  
YamiBakuraChan- Yeah! Joy to the world, Kuwa croaked, MAY YAMI BAKURA TAKE OVER! May every fox and demon, burn kuwa-chan's body, repeat the sounding joy, repeat the sounding joy...  
  
Hiei: O.O; okay...  
  
Malik and Hiei: O_o;  
  
Maruken- I did remember the whole 'Kuronue bamboo' thing. You'll see what happens this chapter when he sees Ryou use a move this chapter. Karasu... hmm... not a bad idea...  
  
Ice Mistress- Koolies indeed.  
  
Sailor Sun- *whole room on fire but computer* THE WORLD'S NOT COMING TO ANYTHING! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE!  
  
Kurama: Really! It was just Hiei that did it.  
  
Malik: *raids Gabbi's room* You still have an empty Pocky box?  
  
Gabbi: It was my first-ever Pocky. Memories...  
  
Malik: The whole bookshelf is messy but your manga.  
  
Gabbi: Yes. I know. Let's start.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"FRIENDS?!" was the last word Lin uttered before a running Ryou ran into her.  
  
"WAAHHH! AH! AH! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Go Ryou!" Malik cheered.  
  
Hiei smirked, "I should've saw this coming..."  
  
He snapped out of it, "GOOD! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"  
  
They ran off.  
  
"NANI?!" all the demons yelled.  
  
Yami Bakura disappeared. "Suckers."  
  
Hiei unravled his bandages. "Black..."  
  
"Oh Inari-sama... no..." Youko hissed.  
  
"...Dragon..."  
  
"What is he doing?!" Malik and Ryou yelled.  
  
"WAVE!!!"  
  
A huge dragon came from his arm, ripping apart the demons, all 3 of them.  
  
When the assult was over, Hiei sat down, exausted, wrapping up his arm again.  
  
"You're doing it wrong," Kurama said lightly.  
  
"What do you know..." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Hiei! Don't you dare go off and blow up demons like that! This time, you were lucky, you killed them-"  
  
"No," Ryou whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Malik asked.  
  
"No, Kurama-sempai. No, Malik. My Yami is not gone. He can't. Long as I am living, he can not die."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Bonded to you?"  
  
"Basically," Ryou said darkly.  
  
Kurama smiled softly. "But you must've put up a good fight!"  
  
"Oh yes!" Ryou smiled, taking his spear. "Malik, pretend you are about to kick."  
  
"K!" Malik brought his leg up a bit.  
  
"He tried to attack me..." Ryou said, then putting the bamboo spear across his shoulder. "... and then KWISH! I stabbed like that!"  
  
He pretended to go through Malik's ankle.  
  
Kurama stopped his smiling, he had been long-since in his Shuuichi form. "...like that..."  
  
"Yeah!" Ryou said brightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N...nothing..." Kurama murmured.  
  
"C'mon, fox-boy," Malik said, "What is it?"  
  
"Kuronue," Hiei said quietly. "Is it that Kuronue you have mentioned once or twice? Didn't HE get stabbed in the foot by a bamboo spear?"  
  
"...yes," Kurama said quietly. "It was just quiecidence that Ryou had gotten the bamboo spear. Everyone has a flower or plant that represents them. I have always been a rose. I have my thorns. Hiei, you in a sense are that of a black rose, rare, ugly to some, but to others beautiful. Malik, you're like a desert plant of some sort. You're a hardy. Ryou is like bamboo, thin, been through a lot, growing in mind."  
  
"...well that makes alotta sense!" Malik said, "But how did you have the heart to use the bamboo with Ryou?"  
  
"I figured I could get passed my memories and move on," Kurama said, weakly. "I have thought that a lot. But like Hiei did to me, he returned sooner or later. So did Kuronue's memory. I was doing well until he pulled that spear on Malik's foot. But I'll be okay."  
  
"Good," Malik said, patting Kurama's back. "PACK YER BAGS! LET'S TELL KOENMA WE ARE GOOD!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Next is the Epiloge.  
  
The Demons are dead.  
  
But Yami Bakura never will.  
  
And they have to come back.  
  
R&R  
  
But I might post it really soon.  
  
Ja ne. 


	17. Epiloge: It's not the End It's Only the ...

And so... THE EPILOGE!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Even though Kuwabara died, you guys all did well!" Botan cheered. "Great job!"  
  
"Malik, Ryou," Koenma asked, "Tell me. Will you STAY as Spirit Detectives?"  
  
Ryou looked at Malik, a Pocky stick in his mouth. "Hmm... Malik?"  
  
"Wall..." Malik said, taking a swig of sake. "Hmm... if we leave, we probably won't see the grim reaper for awhile... and Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke..."  
  
"...which would suck..." Ryou said.  
  
"...and it would be more interesting living if we stayed..." Malik said.  
  
"...but normal if we didn't..."  
  
"...and we'd get less sake more often if we left..."  
  
"...so..."  
  
"WE stay!" Malik yelled, thrusting his fist in the air, sake spilling on Hiei and him.  
  
"Malik!" Hiei yelled, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, defietly stay!" Ryou giggled. "Plus, I can learn more from Kurama-sempai!" Ryou laughed.  
  
"Yup," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"And there is soo much you can learn from the Great Urameshi Yusuke!" Yusuke announced.  
  
"Whatever!" Malik yelled, hitting him.  
  
Koenma smirked. "Botan... we are going to be fine..."  
  
**The End**  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
*bows* dozo, you all. The Dark Magician People, Sheenagami, Thorn, YamiBakuraChan, all of you. You made it possible. And I know you guys must be bored. I might make a sequel, maybe, tell me if so because wheneve I do, they don't do well... well... if you are really bored until then, even though The War of Light and Dark is under angst, it has tons of jokes and laughs, it's going to be split up into arcs. I hope I see you all again sometime. R&R.  
  
As they say in the YYH end theme:  
  
Sayanora bye bye,  
  
Genki de ite ne*  
  
*stay fine  
  
Gabbi 7/27/03 


End file.
